User talk:SuperSaiyanKirby
Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintenodeon Races! X2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 14:14, 16 August 2009 Make The First Episode Of/Click Crazy Safari Now! And Go To List of Crazy Safari episodes (UTC) NermalTheBunny Create A ShoutWiki Account On Nick Fanon Wiki? Living In The NICK House As Spin-Off For Nicktoons Defenders Of The Universe I Got A Great Idea How About That Living In The NICK House As A Spin-Off For My Serie Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland How About Tat Is That Not A Good Idea Don't You Hate It? That guy wants dora to be on current for some reason i he thinks i'm a idiot. maybe the ones who want to leran spanish....Maybe? The Plum Blob plz do the rest of script of the plum blob episode inflata blob. Emilythebrawler 09:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) its not doug its looney tunes & Merrie Melodies fan he thinks he is about make people think there idiots and blocking them. plz block him I'm not even joking. Emilythebrawler 15:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) A stupid Wikia contributor is keep editing think this fanon is a real site and changing the names of the character can you also black that idiot wiki contributor for me PLZ!! I try asking it not too but it didn't listen. Emilythebrawler 16:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 190.2.194.236 Emilythebrawler 21:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hunter, We Need To Talk. Dude some stupid wikia contribur is trying to put dora back on NickTV and i need your help...LOTS OF HELP FROM YOU. P.S. I DON'T HOW TO BLOCK HIM!!! Can you teach me? Then... Why does it say BLOCKED on my profile? Am i blocked?!?! (Worried Stress) By The Way You know that ???????? page? that was Spongebob & Dora: Surban Roomates. So what realy deleted was Spongebob & Dora: Surban Roomates. P.S. FIRST DELETED THING EVER!!! You Need To Block This Guy You Need To Block LT fan or he will ask me to leave this website! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I hate dora Operation: Stop LT Fan! This is a new mission, you need to do. #Protect NickTV from the Evil LT Fan. #Go to his page. #Block him!!! Please make me proud!!! Your freind, Doug (aka Gannon) I'll protect NickTV. I putted a message on another wiki. You should see the message I made from The Looney Tunes Show Wiki, that says would you be my new sidekick, because you are a fan of Warner Brothers. From: LTfan. B-A-D News A villain is here to put Dora back on current! you need to block him, PLEASE!!! HELP!!!! I think you never heard of me. I'm MattBoo, and I joined late August. When this month rolled in, a Wikia contributor started making meanful cooments on pages, made hurtful pages about me, and RUINED MY PROFILE A MILLION TIMES!!!! He'll stop at nothing to stop those meanful comments and chasing us out of the Wikia! These are examples of all the mean things he did (ruin Doug.scheer's and my profiles, making comments like "FAKE!!!", threatening me with fake mean pages saying that I suck at life, ect.) PLZ BLOCK HIM BEFORE I'M FORCED TO QUIT!!!! Plz, the Wikia's been taken over.... He told me to apologize but I've done nothing wrong, but he dosen't when I tell HIM to apologize! Oh, and get this! He said "this isn't real/real Nick's gonna PWN you/It never aired on any networks" on many shows on the Wikia, I tried to tell him the word "Fanon" has "Fan" in it, but he said that he hates fanmade stuff. THEN WHY IS HE EVEN IN HERE!? PLZ BLOCK HIM! He's a meanie!!!! ~~MattBoo~~ THANK YOU!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR GETING RIDE OF THE CONTRIBUTER!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Lock Hoops and Yoyo and its episode list but not Hoops and Yoyo and Spike! Lock Hoops and Yoyo and its episode list but not Hoops and Yoyo and Spike! Help again! There's this meanie called MattBoo Sux and he's being mean to me! Plz block him! He made this page called MattBoo Explodes! BLOCK HIM PLZ!!! ~~MattBoo~~ HEY!!!!!!! YOU NEED TO HELP ME!!!!! I AM PAC_MAN 64!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW MATTBOO!!!!!!! THERE IS THIS USER CALLED MATTBOO SUX AND I NEED YOU TO BLOCK HIM HELP!!!!!!!! IF WE DO NOT STOP HIM IN & DAYS MATTBOO WILL LAEVE THIS WIKI FOR GOOD!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!! YOU NEED TO HELP ME!!!!! I AM PAC-MAN 64!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW MATTBOO!!!!!!! THERE IS THIS USER CALLED MATTBOO SUX AND I NEED YOU TO BLOCK HIM HELP!!!!!!!! IF WE DO NOT STOP HIM IN & DAYS MATTBOO WILL LAEVE THIS WIKI FOR GOOD!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Here a list of people i need you to block. *Animal Crossing Leader *Mattboo Sux More To Come... WE NEED YOUR HELP!!! Hi, some guy is making a lot of shows with the meaning "Die", You need to block him!!! his name is MattBoo Sux, he likes killing people for no reason and we need him to get off of this site!!! Help! There's this n00b called Mc BD and he's trying to delete pages! He deleted Hoops and Yoyo and Spike and MattBoo and Friends (but I got them back to normal)! Please block him! ~MattBoo Help! HomestarSB9 tricked me! I should report this wiki to the community, because honestly, I did nothing. I've been to other wikis where all they do is vandalizing (like the Nick Toons wiki) so when HomestarSB9 vandalized my LONG DETAILED articles (including my userpage), I thought this was one of those wikis. I don’t know why I should be banned when all I did was fix my pages and HomestarSB9 ruined them and my userpage and told me to shut up. And Mattboo must be 7-years-old because he is taking HomestarSB9 side. And I just came here so it wasn’t my fault. However, HomestarSB9 is an experienced user and has been here longer than me. Ban HomestarSB9 for vandalizing. When he vandalized my pages, I thought everybody else does, so that's why I created the WTF page, thanks to HomestarSB9. He just tried to remove my message RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! WHERE ARE YOU ADMIN? AlmightyGameGuy 12:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) About the WTF page... There's a bunch of swearing there! AlmightyGameDude's just trying to screw us up. He hates me! ~MattBoo P.S. I AM 11! NOT 7! Why would you suggest I hate you? You invited me to this wiki, and if you invite anyone some place, that’s always a form of friendship. Also, did you not read my comment I wrote above. HomestarSB9 tricked me so I thought we all vandalized on this wiki. And why would I try to screw you guys when I just came here? P.S. I fixed the page. --AlmightyGameGuy 22:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Never mind Me and HomestarSB9 are friends now. --AlmightyGameGuy 22:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) HELP! MATTBOO SUX GOT A NEW ACOUNT! Please go block his acount please! He's lieing that he will stop going on MattBoo's page! "I Hate MattBoo" is the name His new acount is called "I Hate MattBoo" Hey There. Hi, I'm KillerBaka9. You blocked me for intimidating behavior/harrasment, but as you can tell by my contributions, I did nothing of the sort. However, a user vandalized my userpage, is that not against the rules? And BTW, if you have no reasoning behind the block, I WILL alert Wikia Staff of a Corrupt Admin. KillerBaka9